tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Antarctica
Antarctica is the second episode of Miss Teleport. Synopsis Victoria teleports for the first time, to one of the coldest parts of Earth, Antarctica. There, she has to find a way to teleport or she will die. Meanwhile, Savannah and Timothy has to find a way to rescue her. Plot On a secret place in Crystal City, a women is watching on a screen to Alien activities. Until on that moment a place arrow comes on the screen. "Mason, I have found something" The women says. "Where did it occur?" Mason says. "Crystal City Hospital" the women says. "Good work Jill" Mason says. "Lets go to the place where it happened" Mason says. On the other side of the world, Victoria is a very cold place. She has no idea where she is. In the distant she sees a light. "It is the only option" Victoria says. "How the hell did I come here?" Victoria says soft. She walks further and further. Until she sees it better, it is somebody coming on a jet ski. He comes closer and closer. He also sees her now. Victoria makes a sign. The guy on the jet ski stops in front of her. "Who the hell are you?" he says. "I am Victoria Dawson." Victoria says. "And how did you come here?" the man says. "I don't know, but I have an idea, but it sounds totally weird" Victoria says. "And that is?" the man says. "That I have been teleported here" Victoria says. Back in Crystal City, Savannah is looking sad at Victoria's hospital bed. Emma walks to her. "We have done some scans and looked on the internet, and it is not possible that she has been teleported" Emma says. "I have seen it with my own eyes." Savannah says a bit mad. "I have to tell this to her family, they probably won't believe me too" Savannah says. "Good luck, nobody wil believe you" Emma says. Savannah walks out of the hospital and steps in her car. First she rides to her work to ask Charlie about her addres. She won't tell him it, he probably won't believe him. "Victoria's addres?" Charlie says. "Yes" Savannah says. "No problem, it is Hill road 25" Charlie says. In Antarctica Victoria still stand before the unknown man. "Can't we go away her, it is so cold here" Victoria says. "You should have known that, when you went to here" The man says. "Yes that's why I should have been teleported" Victoria says. "I really don't know what to think about it. And so can't you teleport back?" the man says. "No I have no idea how to do that" Victoria says. "Oh ok, I can't let you free her to death, So I will bring you to our camp" the man says. Victoria steps on the back of his jet ski and they ride away. "My name is Aaron btw." Aaron says. Savannah stand before Victoria's door. She waits, until a car stops before the house. Timothy steps out of the car. He walks to the house. "What are you doing here?" Timothy says. "Waiting for you to come" Savannah says. "What happened?" Timothy says. "Victoria is......." Savannah says sad. "No, no please" Timothy says. "Teleported and probably death" Savannah says. "Wait? Teleported?" Timothy says. "Yes you probably won't believe me, like everybody according to stupid nurse Johnson" Savannah says. "I have to tell mum and dad about this" Timothy says. "So you believe me?" Savannah says. "No not yet. But I believe you would tell me the truth" Timothy says. After a ride of 10 minutes, they arrive at the camp. They step of the jet ski and walks inside. The other are surprised to see Victoria. "Who the hell is that?" a woman says. Victoria sees three people inside: 2 mens and 1 woman. "I found her, she was totally alone." Aaron says. "So you just brought her to us? We can't trust her" The same woman says. "And what else should I have done Kate? Just let her die?" Aaron says. "I like her, don't you?" One the man says soft to the other. "Can't I be the first to rape her" the same man says. "No, why the hell can you think that Jonah?" Aaron says. "Look to her clothes, it is defenitely a whore" Jonah says. Victoria is sad that he said that. "Go away you idiot, you think you can say everything you want?" Aaron says. "Please shut up you two" The other man says. "And where is Lizz? Shouldn't she be back?" Aaron says. "She probably will return" The other man says. Back in Crystal City, Mason and Jill stop their van before the Crystal City Hospital. They step outside and walk in. They already know to which room they have to go. They walk inside that room and see nurse Johnson. "Was the solitaire Victoria Dawson here?" Mason says. "Yes?" Emma says. "Were their any other people here?" Jill says. "Yes a women named Savannah Land" Emma says. "Ok we know enough" Mason says. Jill picks her gun and shoots Emma through her belly. She falls death on the ground. "We have to find Savannah Land and Victoria Dawson" Mason says while they step back in their van. In Antarctica, Lizz returns back. "Hey Lizz" Aaron says. The others are also glad she is back. "Who is she?" Lizz says. "I am Victoria Dawson" Victoria says. "Lizz, Nice to meet you, I didn't know we would get a new visitor?" Lizz says. "neither did we, she says she has been teleported to Antarctica." Aaron says. "Teleported? Never mind, I will try to call someone who will bring you back" Lizz says. "Thank you" Victoria says. "It will take some time, since we have bad connection here" Lizz says. "Where are we excactly?" Victoria says. "Antarctica" Lizz says. "What? And what are you guys doing here?" Victoria says. "We are doing some tests, in 1 month we leave here." Aaron says. "Awesome and now I am stuck here." Victoria says sarcastic. "We can't help you flying back to the U.S.A." Aaron says. "I will try if I can find a way to teleport back" Victoria says. "You really believe you teleported to here?" Jonah says. "I agree, That's bullshit" Kate says. "Quiet you two" Lizz says. But on that moment, they hear something in the sky. "I will go outside and look to it" Lizz says. Lizz walks outside and sees it is a teleport. Mason steps out of the helicopter. "Welcome" Mason says. "What do you guys want?" Lizz says. "We know you have Victoria Dawson, give her to us, and we won't do you any harm" Mason says. "I will ask her" Lizz says and she walks back inside. "Do we have to attack?" Jonah says. "They want you Victoria" Lizz says. "What? Why?" Victoria says. "No Idea" Lizz says. "That are enemies, I will attack them" Jonah says and he runs outside. "No! Jonah stop!" Aaron says. But it is too late and he runs outside. "I will kill you idiots" Jonah says. But then Mason grabs his gun and shoots Jonah in the head. He falls death in the snow. "Give her, or you will all die!" They all walk outside. "He killed Jonah" Kate says mad: "We have to punish them" "No Kate stop" Lizz says. "I will talk to them" Victoria says. "Give one good reason why I should come with you" Victoria says. "We know you can teleport, we want to help you with your powers" Mason says. "That sounds good" Victoria says. "So you will come with us" Mason says. "Let me think about it" Victoria says. Victoria walks back to Lizz and Aaron. "I think I will have to go with them" Victoria says. "Ok if you want that, you should do that" Aaron says. "I will have to go back to the U.S.A." Victoria says. "Ok may we meet again." Aaron says. "To the next time" Lizz says. Victoria also says bye and steps in the helicopter. Jill sits also in there. She steps out the helicopter. On the moment Mason wants to kill them all, Jil stops him. "For the change, let them live, it are just people on Antarctic " Jill says. "Ok allright" Mason says. They step in the helicopter and fly away. Cast * Christa B. Allen as Victoria Dawson/Miss Teleport * Tyler Posey as Jason Walker * Charlotte Best as Savannah Land * Lucy Fry as Jill Anderson * Tom Goodman-Hill as Charlie Rhine * John Michael Higgins as Mason Carter * Jack Reynor as Timothy Dawson Guest Stars * Nathalie Kelley as Emma Johnson * Tyler Peterson as Aaron Jones * Samantha Barks as Lizz Robinson * Madison Riley as Kate Purdy * Dalton e. Gray as Jonah Riley Trivia * This is the last episode featuring Nathalie Kelley as Emma Johnson Category:Episodes Category:Miss Teleport Episodes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu